Celsius 219º: El fuego de la libertad
by Master the Gambler
Summary: El inicio de la era donde el fuego es el amo y señor de todo. Ha comenzado. Para todos los pirómanos de corazón. Yamato y Takeru con lanzallamas en sus manos se proponen liberar al mundo de la esclavitud en la que se encuentra. Dejen Reviews Reviews
1. Prólogo

Bueno, después de leer Fahrenheit 451, y quedar asombrado con la genialidad de Ray Bradbury, decidí hacerle un pequeño homenaje, y que mejor que un fic para esto.

Espero que les guste, es solo el prólogo, ya vendrá lo bueno. Y mi única petición para ustedes es que después de leer mi fic dejen Reviews, plisss, los necesito para saber si es de su agrado o no. Ok?

Celsius 219º: El fuego de la libertad.

Ambientación: 

Futuro donde el gobierno a virtualmente esclavizado a toda la población para usarla con sus propios fines, como es el de tráfico de esclavos y usar sus almas y energías vitales como fuentes de energías para sus máquinas. Los personajes de Digimon tienen la edad que tenían al comienzo de la segunda temporada, excepto Takeru que tiene la edad de la primera temporada, Sora tiene su misma edad, y Hikari tiene la edad de Joe y Joe la de Hikari. Todos han perdido a sus padres por culpa del gobierno y Joe y Sora son hermanos. Yamato, su hermano Takeru y Koushiro han determinado acabar con esta tiranía y llevan consigo la flamígera llave para terminar con todo esto. No es Japón, A sí, Taichi había sido asesinado hace un tiempo por estos agentes del gobierno, 

N.A.: ¿Extraño no? ^_^U

Prólogo:

            _Los grillos cantaban en la noche sin suponer lo que pronto pasaría. El manto de esa oscuridad era aplacada por las artificiales bombillas y un incesante olor a quemado ceñía el aire de la ciudad. Pequeño niño cargaba sobre sus manos un complejo aparato conectado por una manguera a su espalda. Tenía una ropa relativamente suelta, pero no mucho, color metálico. Su cara completamente descubierta lo que permitía ver sus azules ojos profundos como el gélido mar. Apuntaba con su arma a una persona, ambos se miraban con una mirada de terror; ojos increíblemente abiertos, sudor que fluía por todo sus cuerpos._

_            Solo se miraban. Llegó un sujeto con los mismo implementos, muy parecido a este pequeño niño, sus cabellos rubios también, le escondían su rostro del demacrado rostro de la víctima, se acercaba de un edificio quemándose en el fondo, desde donde había salido su víctima, con su arma sobre el hombro miró la escena. Este sonrió y le dijo en el oído a su pequeño hermano._

_-Quémalo._

_            El niño vaciló. Sabía que el sujeto que tenía enfrente de él era del gobierno y había matado mucha gente, así como alguno de sus secuaces a su madre, y a su padre, eso lo enfurecía, lo hacía inflamar sus venas con ríos de fuego, sabía que el fuego era un ente purificador, y la única manera de purificar esta corrompida sociedad y sucio gobierno era con fuego, mucho fuego._

_El niño a su hermano, ese asintió con su cabeza. El niño se volteó para mirar al sujeto que lo miraba con horror. Cerró los ojos, levantó el seguro, tocó el gatillo con la punta de sus dedos y lo jaló lentamente y un torrente de fuego emergió del aparato empujándolo imperceptiblemente para atrás. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, no quería ver lo que había hecho. Gritos de pánico escuchaba, solo eso, abrió los ojos y vio una figura humana negra retorciéndose entre las llamas. ¿Sintió placer? Eso creyó, liberó sus cabellos con su mano y dejó que la ardiente brisa del edificio quemándose y de su propia víctima llenaran sus pulmones y abanicaran su pelo. Pequeñas y juguetonas polillas cenicientas y otras rojo furia salían de todos lado. ¿Era ese acaso el paraíso?¿O era acaso el simple inicio de una anarquía prolongada?_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Uuuuu!!!, me encanta el FUEGO!!!, espero que a ustedes también... este es un cortísimo capítulo para engancharlos en la nueva historia que tengo entre manos: Celsius 219º, espero que lo lean y les guste, dedicado para todos los pirómanos de corazón, los amantes de mis fics, mi prima y sus amigas, la coniro, y a Lord Patamon... 

Muchas gracias a todos

Su servidor

Master, the Gambler

"Veo el fuego de la anarquía y la rebelión en tus suaves y azules ojos marinos" 

Yamato a Takeru en: Segundo capítulo de "Celsius 219º"

De Master, the Gambler

Y Sí a la publicidad innecesaria!!!


	2. El Fuego de la Libertad

Bueno, el día siguiente a escribir Celsius 219º recibí 2 reviews siendo que aún no aparecía el fic en la página. O.O Woa!!!  Eso está muy bien, gracias por sus reviews. Así que por eso mismo, hoy domingo 8 de junio del 2003, continúo con esta historia, probablemente no la vean en la página hasta el fin de semana, junto con el estreno de un capítulo nuevo de cada uno de mis otros fics. Y hablando de eso no se pierdan "La Triste y Trágica Historia de Digimon", no esperan que se la cuenten, ustedes cuéntenla a sus amigos ;).

Y sin más rodeos los invito a leer este capítulo de Celsius 219º: El Fuego de la Libertad.

Capítulo I: El Fuego de la Libertad

            El fuego se había extinguido, ya la crepitación de los cuerpos y edificios incendiados había concluido, solo quedaba un profundo olor a quemado que hacía arder los pulmones al inspirarlo, al exhalarlo, dentro de ti. Pero dos pequeñas llamas rubias permanecían prendidas sin intención de apagarse, sin intención de ceder, sin intención de extinguirse: eran Yamato y Takeru que seguían viendo su apasionada obra maestra, oscuro hollín y cenizas esparcidas por todo el alrededor del siniestro. Ese profundo aroma. ¿Quién se podría resistir a él?

            Empezaba a amanecer en la ciudad, la que presenciaría en una vívida experiencia el desastre de la noche anterior. Hace mucho tiempo que no existían bomberos, se habían vuelto inútiles con las nuevas reglas impuestas por el gobierno, todas las mentes de la gente eran apresadas al nacer en pequeñas celdas hexagonales de un verde musgo. Con esto el gobierno podía operar a su antojo, con altos ingresos para sus partidarios y casi nulos para el resto de la gente. Los otros países de la región tenían un régimen semejante, y los que no, que eran la mayoría en el mundo no sabían de estas conductas, solo sabían de la ausencia de crimen, corrupción y altos índices de felicidad, y eso les hizo creer que todo estaba bien. Pero no era así realmente.

            Unas pocas personas se habían salvado, aún eran jóvenes, pero su voluntad interior y su inteligencia podrían cambiar las cosas, pero eso era meramente una situación utópica de su mente, o podría ser una realidad en el futuro. Nadie lo sabía.

            Takeru lloraba amargamente en su pieza. Su llanto acompañó al amanecer y lo hizo aparecer en escena. Yamato al despertar de su profundo sueño se dirige a la pieza de su hermano, al verlo llorando se sienta en su cama y con voz paternal le preguntó:

-¿Qué sucede?

-Maté a ese sujeto – dijo llorando amargamente con sus facciones totalmente cambiadas por el amargo sollozo –, tal vez era inocente, como nosotros. No pude dormir, me sentí muy mal...

-Takeru no te preocupes – le explicó Yamato poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro –, yo nunca te haría matar a alguien que es inocente, tú lo sabes, ese sujeto había matado mucha gente y se merecía un castigo. Y como ellos han extinguido la posibilidad de ser diferentes y únicos entre las personas, el mejor castigo era quemarlo vivo para que pudiera reivindicar su inocencia. Y algún día seremos libres, y podremos dejar de quemar. Por que el fuego ya lo habrá purificado todo y no será necesario nunca más.

-Y así podremos vengar a nuestros padres – dijo Takeru ardorosamente –, nunca los perdonaré por eso, gracias Matt. Ahora veo todo de manera clara. Gozaré quemándolos, me deleitaré de sus cuerpos revolcándose en el suelo, me regocijaré con las llameantes polillas que salgan de ellos y de sus edificios.

            Yamato miró tiernamente a su hermano, lo miró directo a los ojos, corrió su largo cabello para poder ver a su infante hermano mejor y suavemente le dijo:

-Veo el fuego de la anarquía y la rebelión en tus suaves y azules ojos marinos 

            Takeru se ruborizó con estas palabras, el no pensaba en anarquía o rebelión, pero eran necesarias para su propósito, volvió a mirar a su hermano, aún se encontraba sonrojado así que solo se limitó a mostrar una pequeña y sutil sonrisa.

-Ese rubor de tus mejillas debe ser canalizado por la manguera de tu lanzallamas para quemar a todos los que lo tengan merecido.

            Takeru afirmó con la cabeza un tanto extrañado.

-¡Es hora de tomar desayuno! – se escuchó una voz en la lejanía.

-¡Ya vamos! – le respondió Yamato –, vamos a desayunar T.K.

            Takeru volvió a afirmar, se levantó y siguió a su hermano donde estaba Koushiro sirviendo el desayuno. Todos se sentaron y comieron alegremente su comida, conversaron de lo habían hecho ayer. Koushiro era el cerebro del grupo, tenía problemas con el fuego, le tenía terror al fuego, y tener un lanzallamas en la mano no era la mejor manera de curar su enfermedad, él se quedaba en casa monitoreando cada paso que daba su equipo y diciéndole que hacer en casos de emergencia, esta era una de sus primeras misiones y ya que había sido tan de sorpresa el gobierno aún no había hecho un cuerpo de policías o bomberos para refrenarlos.

            Ya era hora de tomar de nuevo sus trajes de pirómanos y sus lanzallamas, otro día, otro edificio en ruinas. Estaban listos cuando se encaminaban para salir Koushiro los paró y les dijo:

-Le puse un pequeño aditamento a sus lanzallamas esta noche. Si se tienen que enfrentar a alguien presionan este botón, este solo activa la chispa eléctrica con la que prenden los lanzallamas, miren.

            Yamato pulsa el botón y con un zumbante sonido un rayo eléctrico cruzó de una pequeña antena metálica a otra frente al cañón del lanzallamas.

-Útil – dijo Yamato.

            Salieron a la calle y por varias horas estuvieron caminando hacia el siguiente objetivo, este objetivo era una factoría que producía armas, era buena idea adelantarse a que ellos las usaran contra ellos. Pero no deseaban matar civiles, solo los pocos funcionarios gubernamentales de la planta. Por eso debían esperar a la noche y cuando estuvieran los pomposos dirigentes solo ellos atacarían.

            Para pasar el tiempo conversaron de variados temas con Koushiro a través de un aparato que tenían en su oído. Cuando ya empezaba a atardecer y la infeliz gente se retiraba a sus casas Koushiro dio las últimas órdenes y se inició la misión.

            Las ansias de fuego y destrucción le nublaban su ya lastimada vista tras tantas horas en oscuridad con míseras luces. La misión era en forma teórica muy fácil; debían entrar por una puerta se sacaba la basura, por ahí constantemente salía gente, que para el gobierno, no tenía mucha diferencia con la basura que producía la planta. No serían molestados por los civiles ya que ellos a penas hablaban y entres las palabras que conocían estaban solamente "Si" y "Señor", las que probablemente tampoco tenían significado para ellos, y expresar que un intruso entraba a la planta era demasiado esfuerzo mental para realizarse. Ya dentro uno de ellos (Takeru) debería ir a las calderas y encenderlas para que la fábrica pudiera activarse. ¿Y para que activar la fábrica? La fábrica produciría una alta cantidad de calor interno debido a las calderas y el resto de las máquinas, eso ayudaría el fuego. Mientras Takeru hiciera eso Yamato debía colocar aparatos incendiarios por toda la fábrica, luego entrar a la oficina donde una importante reunión de directivos conversaría sobre sus negocios y quemar a todos los presentes, seguido por una espectacular huída por una de las ventanas del segundo piso, ya que este fuego activaría todos los aparatos incendiarios, y esto no eran de ninguna manera de bajo calibre. Yamato y Takeru estaban al frente de la industria, Yamato le dijo a Takeru:

-Ya sabes tu misión, ahora hazla con toda la pasión y furia que contengas dentro de tu corazón. – Takeru respondió con una fervorosa sonrisa, Takeru se alejó corriendo y Yamato le gritó a Koushiro por el intercomunicador - ¡Estoy que ardo!

            Koushiro casi se cae de su asiento en casa por el furioso grito de batalla de Yamato. Takeru se adelantó por un conducto amplio, metálico y corrugado por donde hileras de personas salían con rostros moribundos, sin expresión, pálidos, ojos cansados y profundos. Takeru dejó de mirarlos y se adentró a la factoría. Corrió y corrió, el agua del suelo retumbaba en un malicioso eco que revelaba a cualquier ente que lo escuchara que la muerte se acercaba, las ratas huían despavoridas al ver a Takeru y recordar en sus pequeños cerebros como sus hogares habían sido destruidos en un violento y destructor incendio creado por él y su hermano tiempo atrás. La luz al final del camino, la añoró y pronto llegó, estaba en una recámara donde solo había basura y uno que otro rezagado atrapado por la basura. Vio un pasillo a cierta altura por donde se dejaban caer las toneladas de basura producida por la fábrica, escaló una columna de basura y llegó al pasillo, ahí un capataz lo vio, no le preocupaba, su diferencia con los obreros normales era un desarrollo mayor de su inteligencia; entendía la palabra "No". Este capataz al verlo empezó a realizar ruidos guturales, el corazón de Takeru se empezó a acelerar por el miedo a ser descubierto, pero prosiguió su marcha sin ninguna agitación, solo haciendo ruidos. Takeru inmediatamente se tranquilizó, respiró profundo y siguió. 

            Tras poco andar llegó a una puerta blindada, no decía nada en especial pero él sabía que era la puerta de entrada a la caldera. Intentó abrir la puerta pero no cedía, intentó de nuevo pero usando unas ganzúas, el metálico sonido de las ganzúas trabajando le dieron la certeza que se iba a abrir la puerta, y esta se abrió.

            Una pequeña ráfaga de aire tibio salió de la apagada caldera. El olor a carbón y sudor se entremezclaban en un fétido perfume. Frente a él, el horno principal, imponente, grande y brillante, parecía poco usando en comparación al resto de las máquinas, o sería que el fuego había purificado esta máquina, pronto lo sabría. Empujó con todas sus fuerzas un pequeño carro con carbón y lo vació en la caldera principal, puso un dispositivo incendiario, prendió su lanzallamas y un torrente de fuego líquido salió de este y con un ardiente abrazo quemó el carbón y activó el dispositivo, por las chimeneas de la caldera se podía apreciar como se tornaban de un color rojizo brillante, era su fuego, pensó Takeru. Ya con esta caldera funcionando activó las máquinas para que las otras calderas se activaran, y tan rápido como una llamarada quema un papel se encendieron las demás calderas. El color rojizo y amarillento del fuego impregnó todo y Takeru se tomó el tiempo de sentir esa amada brisa flamígera acariciando su mejilla como una fogosa mano de quien podría perfectamente ser su madre. Luego de esto dio aviso a Koushiro que había terminado y este a su vez le dijo a Yamato que podía comenzar. Takeru se volteó sobre sus talones para retirarse pero una imagen lo dejó asombrado. Un delgado hilo de sudor recorrió su rostro.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Yamato recibía las órdenes de Koushiro, dejo listo para activar su lanzallamas y comenzó a caminar por un amplio sendero rodeado de altos y hermosos árboles que llevaba justamente a la entrada principal de la fábrica. Un grupo de personas salió de la fábrica y aun viendo al extraño que se acercaba fervorosamente hacia ellos no reaccionaron de ninguna forma. Yamato al verlos se asustó un poco, creyó que podrían ser algunos de los dueños de la fábrica, si lo veían llamarían la voz, sería capturado y asesinado, y así mismo probablemente su hermano Takeru. Al pasar esto esa idea lo hizo dudar, se sintió abrumado por la idea de que su hermano le fuera a pasar algo. Yamato no sabía con certeza si eran personas pensantes o meros esclavos, pero tomó una drástica decisión, activó el aparato eléctrico con el que prendía su lanzallamas, bajó su cabeza y con toda su fuerza, furia y velocidad cargó contra este grupo. Su cuerpo sudaba, sus pupilas se dilataban, ya sentía su fuego interno desparramándose por su mano hasta llegar al botón que daba la salida del gas. Su mente estaba ardiendo, y en un febril y demoníaco acto presionó el botón y el gas salió rápidamente por el lanzallamas. Con una gran velocidad desencadenada por su furia Yamato roció con el gas a los sujetos incluso antes de que este se inflamara. Estos sujetos solo pudieron ver anonadados como Yamato como un furioso artista manchaba la tela de su obra maestra con colores como rojo fuego, naranjo llama, amarillo luz y un oscuro rojizo de carne quemada. El gas se prendió y una piroplástica nube roja cubrió a estos sujetos, que poco a poco empezaron a carbonizarse.

            La última visión de estos cuerpos chamuscados fue un violento y poderoso Yamato cruzando sobre ellos las malvadas lenguas ardientes. Luego cerraron los ojos y quedaron sumidos en una violenta fiebre que los consumió hasta el último exhalo de vida.

            Yamato prosiguió su temeraria carga. Azotó la puerta de la fábrica haciéndola volar en miles de astillados pedazos. Al caer pudo ver un corto pasillo terminado en un gran ventanal desde donde se podía ver la fábrica y donde hace unas pocas horas un gran grupo de seres humanos habían sido tratados como esclavos, por eso el luchaba, se iba acercando al ventanal, esa era su razón de vivir, estaba frente al ventanal, esa era su razón de morir, tocó el ventanal, estaba frío, mientras que sus largos pelos semejaban llamas ansiosas de quemar. Estuvo así un rato hasta que decidió continuar, a su derecha y a su izquierda habían escalas, subió por ellas, otra más, subió también, y otra más, y volvió a subir. Al terminar de subir vio un pasillo lleno de vacías sillas y en su final una puerta color rojo rubí acolchonada. Detrás de la puerta escuchaba el murmurar de sus víctimas. En ese instante recordó que debía poner los aparatos incendiarios, así que se apresuró a colocarlos en toda la fábrica, subió y bajó escaleras. Realmente las calderas calentaban mucho, el fuego ardería de una manera sin precedentes. Eso avivó una fogosa sonrisa en el rostro de Yamato. Volvió a la puerta, pero esta vez estaba abierta, los gerentes ya salían, se había demorado demasiado, se enojó por eso.

            En eso una explosión de uno de sus aparatos retumbó por toda la fábrica. ¿Por qué se activaron? Pensó Yamato, su desesperación se acrecentaba, un cruel pulso en su cabeza no lo dejaba tranquilo, se estaba enojando aún más. Los ejecutivos estaban preocupados y corrían hacia él para ver que sucedía. Yamato no soportó más preparó su lanzallamas, un caluroso sudor corría por todo su ser. Mucha energía sería desatada y eso le gustaba, sonrió, salió de su escondite y en otra febril, ardiente y apasionada marcha quemó a tanta persona pudo, mientras que con su otra mano sacaba de un estuche térmico una lata muy frágil. Siguió corriendo entre llamas y fuego, y pasó la puerta. Los otros dispositivos se habían activado y salir elegantemente por la puerta delantera ya no era una opción. El calor lo inundaba todo sofocaba la respiración y se empezaba a volver un enemigo de este singular anarquista. Su boca se secaba, el sudor era como aceite hirviendo, le dolía su cabeza; tenía fiebre y su vista ya desgastada le empezaba a fallar por tanto humo y calor. Quemó casi toda la habitación, no se había detenido en ningún instante en su rectilínea y ferviente marcha, tanto así que al llegar a una ventana que comunicaba esa habitación con el exterior el simplemente la traspasó y siguió avanzando como un bulto por el aire. Pero antes de empezar a caer se volteó en un felino movimiento en el aire, tomó la frágil lata de gas líquido que había sacado y la lanzó contra la ventana abierta y con su lanzallamas la quemó en el aire ocasionando una severa explosión que lo hizo volar como una ceniza en llamas hasta unos arbustos donde prosiguió quemándose, el gas había empapado su ropa y esta aún siendo contra el fuego se quemaban amenazando la vida de Yamato.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Takeru al voltearse vio como se cerraba la puerta, probablemente el capataz lo había seguido y sin pensarlo le había cerrado la puerta. Había dejado las ganzúas afuera, estaba encerrado y por ese aislamiento había perdido comunicación con el exterior, además de el inmenso calor que empezaban a crear las inmensas calderas detrás de él. Pasaron los minutos y seguía ahí, totalmente indefenso. Sudaba intensamente casi de tal manera como lloraba. 

            Una explosión. Takeru saltó de su improvisado asiento. Pensó que ya iba a comenzar el incendio y él moriría aquí, en una de sus primeras misiones. Lloró. Miró a su lanzallamas entre sus sollozos y húmedos ojos. Como con esto y la gran cantidad de tubos que habían aquí no podía escapar. Pensó un instante, todo era desquiciado, ni en el peor estado de su juicio haría las cosas que pensaba. Otra explosión. Se asustó, la muerte estaba cerca. Cogió unas cuerdas que habían por los alrededores y una pala, se acercó a la puerta, la pateó y comprobó que estaba cerrada. Con las cuerdas y un poco de ingenio colocó todos sus explosivos incendiarios cerca de la cerradura, era de seguro una gran explosión flamígera la que haría, pero no volaría la puerta y tal vez si a él. Sacó uno de los explosivos. Y se lo llevó lejos. Se arrodilló junto a una pila de carbones y con uno de ellos garabateó una simple palabra en la que depositaba su destino: "Esperanza". La puerta se encontraba tras subir unas cortas escalas de un metro y medio de altura y de la base de esas escalas unos treinta metros de distancia hasta él. Juntó fuerzas, tomó esa lata de gas líquido con la palabra que lo llenaba de fe. La lanzó contra la puerta, tomó rápidamente su lanzallamas, lo activó y uno delicado y largo hilo de ardiente gas  salió y chocó contra la lata a mitad de vuelo. Cerró los ojos y dejó su vida en esa lata. Estalló junto con el resto de los aparatos incendiarios de Yamato. Una ráfaga de fuego lo botó sin dejarle ninguna herida notoria. Abrió los ojos y vio una llamante puerta ardiendo a miles de grados Celsius. Se apresuró y tomó la pala con la que empezó a golpear la cerradura. El derretido acero de la puerta empezó a ceder hasta botar la cerradura. Su ánimos regresaron. Tomó unos baldes en caso de incendio y los arrojó contra la puerta que evaporó toda el agua y creó vidrio de la arena que se le arrojaron, pero de todos modos regresó a su estado original. Takeru abrió la puerta, encontró divertido que un elemental sistema para apagar incendios y sus propios aparatos para provocarlos lo habían salvado.

            Al salir se aterrorizó al ver el infierno de llamas que envolvía todo en su crepitante abrazo. El edificio ya colapsaría, solo quedaba una opción cubrirse. Regresó a la recámara y busco agua. Buscó frenéticamente, el nerviosismo lo hacía sudar tanto que pensó que no necesitaría el agua. Finalmente la encontró y se roció con ella. Un metálico ruido lo desconcentró del placer de sentir el agua en esta ferviente situación. La puerta se había cerrado de nuevo. Sus pupilas se dilataron por el miedo y desesperación, se levantó ágilmente y en un largo y amargo sollozo arremetió contra la puerta esperando que se abriera. Y se abrió. Qué tonto, pensó Takeru, sin cerradura la puerta no se podía quedar cerrada. Corrió por los incendiados corredores, luego por la basura hasta llegar al conducto para la salida. Ahí no había fuego, no había riesgo, no había calor, estaba tranquilo y feliz, hasta que sintió algo y supo con todo el estremecimiento de su cuerpo algo que si había; había olor a gas. Apresuró su marcha hasta hacerla un arranque de desesperación. Una oleada de calor le indicó su posible fin. Ya faltaba poco no podía fracasar ahora, sabía que no debía mirar para atrás, haría que desacelerara; pero eso hizo y su visión fue algo que nunca olvidaría: Una ola de fuego y llamas avanzando a la más enardecida velocidad. Pronto lo alcanzó y lo expulsó del conducto como un cañón una bala. Voló cientos de metros hasta caer en unos arbustos ardiendo, miro a su derecha y vio a su hermano, también vencido, quemándose, se sonrieron mutuamente; había triunfado en su misión y aunque murieran morirían juntos. Se tomaron las manos y cerraron los ojos esperando que este pasivo y tranquilo fuego consumiera los vestigios de fuerza que alguna vez tuvieron estos dos anarquistas para así ser purificados.

            Y empezó a llover...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. ^_^  ¿Esperaban que triunfarían tan fácil en su primera misión Yamato y Takeru? O ¿Creían que los dejaría morir? :D Bueno que más puedo decir: Lean mis otros fics. Y que este fic esta dedicado a todos los que leen mis fics, mi familia y mis amigos.

            A sí, un muy especial para mi querida amiga pirómana Jenny que estuvo en pre-estreno mundial de este capítulo. ^_^  Gracias!!!

Y dejen Reviews!!! @_@

Master, the Gambler

_"Quiero verte en mis brazos feliz como alguna vez fuimos en esos lejanos y antiguos Sueños, déjate caer en mi regazo que nunca te dejaré caer como esa trágica Noche, y sellemos esta unión así como sellamos nuestros labios con este dulce, tierno y ferviente beso este bello día de Verano."_

Joe a Sora en "Un Sueño de una Noche de Verano"

De Master, the Gambler


End file.
